Soar
by FanfictMONSTER
Summary: For the smartest Sibuna of them all.


**MY AMBER BABY! Oh my God I'm crying right now I can't handle this. She's my favorite. How can they do anything without her?! I'm not kidding I literally have tears running down my cheeks right now I love her so much. I really do. Ambs…. Oh my God I'm so sad. I hope our baby girl lives her dream in America. **

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Yes I do.**

**No. I don't. (Or Amber would still be there.)**

Amber Millington taps her foot quietly on the plastic seat ahead of her. The low rumble of the jet is distant to her ears, which are filled with the a-little-too-loud music from some 80's girl band. She loves flying first class. Since Daddy can pay for it, why waste the money on something unimportant, like food or education? Amber would rather fly and vacation and travel. She has always loved flying.

The song ends and she turns her honey blonde head to look out the window. Her eyes are wide and seem to soak everything up as they search the clouds beside her, separated only by a pane of thick glass, slightly smudged from some passenger before her. The sound of quiet fills her head now, and a glossy nailed finger drifts over the smooth iPod surface to the "pause" button. She does pause.

And Amber thinks.

Amber's heart warms, flooding with comfort as she momentarily pushes away the concept of the cold, hard, survival of the fittest fashion world ahead. She allows her mind to return to the place she has been avoiding thoughts of for the past few days. She says to herself over and over, "You're strong enough now. It's fine, Amber!"

She rests her head against the seat, still looking out the window, cheek pushing up against the cold surface of the airline recliner.

For the first time in a long time, what seems to be forever, in fact, Amber remembers.

Her eyes flicker shut in pure bliss and her pink lips turn up slightly; she can't stop it.

She thinks of the first day when Nina came to the school. She had handed her the pepper shaker assertively and probably contributed to her crying later in the evening.

The memories of the key thieve chain drifts to her then, and her ingenious cover, "I love to steal keys SO much." Wait, "ingenious"? That's a big word. Maybe Anubis house and her time in Sibuna had made her smarter than she thought.

Amber thinks of the burning sacrifices in the woods that one day. She smiled full out now. She thinks of Mr. Blacktoes. That memory leads directly to a happy thought of her and Mara making up somehow, through association, even though the two memories have nothing to do with one another.

She's grinning now, and she can't stop it, and turns her head away to the window a little farther so that nobody in the next row over thinks she's a weirdo.

She thinks about listening to phonographiwhatevers in the attic, and the sun key. And then she thinks about Alfie. Kissing him before his dangerous journey to the cellar. Hugging him. Her pink cart. Him spinning her around after she shrieked his name in the most bliss she could ever remember.

Those late nights with everybody just there, just being there together in the dark and talking and laughing.

She thinks about Patricia.

And Fabian.

Nina.

Joy.

Mick.

Alfie.

Mara.

Eddie.

K.T.

Jerome, even.

Willow. (Poor Willow, how would she live without her?)

Even Victor and Corbiere.

Her eyes suddenly sting slightly, and she immediately tries to pull away from Anubis house and the late night fridge raids and the laughing and crying and love. But she can't, and the memories flood her mind, and the faces smiling and loving her, and the tears overwhelm her a little, running down her perfectly- blushed cheeks in warm, wet trails.

She loves them.

That's what she thinks over and over as she closes her once- perfectly mascara'd eyes tightly, head limp against the seat, facing the clouds. Her fragile body shakes gently as she cries, loving them all back.

They were going to have so much fun.

She smiles a little through the tears, wiping her eyes with a contented, pained expression. Pained but decisively happy.

Yes, Amber has always loved flying.

And God knows she is going to soar.

**I can't believe this I'm in total shock. First Nina now this guys I can't handle. All I can do is watch old episodes. My heart is breaking. **

"**You're going to have so much fun."**

**I'm crying again!**

**Ugh I can just picture her in her new dorm and sitting in bed late at night, thinking about old mysteries….**

**This is the first time I've cried over this show. 3 AMBSSSSSSS!**


End file.
